


Behind the Legend

by KelticCat



Series: Legend [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelticCat/pseuds/KelticCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before the movie? Includes what happened in the Winter of ’68 and 101 ways to avoid Yetis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth of a New Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the Rise of the Guardians movie about… five times this little plot idea ticked me. Summery says it all. Each chapter may be stand alone mini-stories. Updates are sporadic. 
> 
> Why did the Man in the Moon not speak to Jack past his naming? This is why.

**Chapter 1**

**The Birth of a New Spirit**

            The Man in the Moon had seen such amazing things. He had seen the rise and fall of nations, the life and death of great people, and he had given the children of Earth something to believe and find happiness in. A way to forget fear and the darkness with his Guardians and other spirits. So when he caught sight of a young brown haired boy who tried to bring joy and happiness to his small, weary town MiM took notice. The boy believed in his Guardians with all of his heart, taking time to teach the stories to his little sister and the other kids, and loved to play in the winter. No matter what, the child always had fun though he could also be serious, hard working, and even studious.

            So when the boy named Jack fell into the ice while his sister, the same sister he had just saved from that very fate, watched in horror he knew he had a new Guardian. “Jack!” the girl screamed as the ice froze above the teen.

           Unannounced to them a man with black hair and gold eyes watched with an evil smirk as he relished on the fear in the air.  Jack hammered on the ice with all of his strength but MiM could see him fading fast. The girl seemed to realize this as she bolted to her feet and ran screaming for help, not seeing the man in the shadows as his grin grew wider. But MiM knew that help would come too late as the teen slowly slipped deeper below the ice. “What a pity!” the dark man chuckled, coming to the same conclusion. “Such delicious fear is only brought on by someone so truly brave. Oh well.” The dark man laughed again before he vanished into his shadows.

            MiM ignored the embodiment of Fear to focus on the drowning child. The only help the teen could receive now was that of MiM or Mother Earth and MiM didn’t have to think about it. The boy had more heart than any other human he had seen in lifetimes though he was a bit of a trickster by nature. MiM knew Jack was a true child at heart which was uncommon for one near adulthood and with his sacrifice, he would be a wonderful Guardian. MiM nodded to himself and turned his attention to Grim as the herald of death approached, feeling the boy slipping away. “ _I shall take the boy_ ,” he informed the Spirit Guide gently. “ _I wish him to be one of my Guardians_.”

            Grim’s cowl lifted up to MiM in exasperation. “ _He is a mortal who is dying. There must be a payment for him to become one of my brethren,_ ” Grim reminded him sharply.

            MiM sent back his own ire. “ _I know the laws,_ ” he huffed, still slightly insulted that his child would forget that he taught them the laws themselves. “ _You may take his mortal memories for your payment._ ” MiM kept quite that the young teen could always get them back by visiting Toothina and his baby teeth. But Grim never liked that he would sometimes chose a mortal soul and this time was no exception.

            Grim thought over MiM’s price before he shook his head. He was still sore about not getting Nickolas St. North several decades earlier now he was losing this soul as well? Naturally Grim was irate. “ _It is not enough_ ,” Grim shot back. “ _You must not contact the child past his naming for a period of time. Three hundred years is the price_.”

            “ _The boy will not know what he is supposed to do, what happiness he is to bring to the world!_ ” MiM protested. Grim however just shrugged. He didn’t care honestly, but it was the perfect justice. Hopefully this would keep MiM from trying something like this again. It caused a lot of problems, not just for Grim but for others. MiM sighed painfully but accepted as he knew he had no other choice. Grim was well in his right to ask for anything. “ _Very well. You have your payment._ ” Grim had a pleased stance at that and accepted MiM’s agreement.  He extended his hand, summoning Jack’s mortal memories to him before he left to tend to another dyeing soul. MiM’s own power would have him keeping his word. MiM sighed sadly as he used his light to reach through the ice and grab the boy, body and all to give him new life as one of the world’s Legends. He breathed ice, snow, wind, and winter into the teen, making sure to give him a conduit through the Sheppard’s staff left on the ice and lifted him out of the cold. Brown hair had turned to white while brown eyes became ice blue as his winter powers adapted his body. He lifted his newest Guardian high into the air and whispered, “ _Your name is Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter_.”

            Jack blinked startled as he was gently set on the now solid lake. MiM smiled down at his newest creation as the teen gained his feet and looked around with unbridled joy. MiM was pleased that, that particular trait Jack had been born with didn’t go away. He laughed with Jack as he discovered his staff and his powers. He chuckled when the Four Winds picked the gangly teen up into the air, showing him that he could fly and that he was one of their kin.

            Of course the child’s natural curiosity picked up when the newly born spirit caught sight of the nearby town. MiM felt for Jack as he learned the darker side of being who he was as people walked right through him. He knew that Jack was going to go through a horrible time until he found his place. He knew it was going to be hard. So for now, he would offer his silent support. But Jack would someday learn he wasn’t alone. That he, as a seasonal spirit had kin and others around him. Jack Frost, would become great one day and MiM was forced to wait until the boy learned that fact himself and thee hundred years were up. Maybe he could send one of his Guardian’s the way of the snowy teen…


	2. Sands of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack seemed so protective of Sandy when Pitch destoryed him. Maybe they met years before hand. Maybe Jack and Sandy were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second installment of my Behind the Legend series. This one deals with my version of how Jack knows Sandy. Set 50 years after Jack’s death/resurrection.

**Chapter 2**

**Sands of Dreams**

            It was fifty years before Jack learned that there were others out there. Yes, the Winds had told him what they could, but it had taken him nearly twenty years to learn their language. He still had yet to _meet_ one of these spirits. As Jack thought over what he could do to maybe get their attention he caught sight of golden streams of sand gently flying down out of the clouds. The Four Winds had told him of the man made of sand whose golden sand would give children good dreams. Jack had seen these dreams floating over kid’s heads as they slept and was curious as to what he would get. With the help of the winds he found a perch high on a bare tree and reached for the strand just out of his fingers. He never expected his actions would finally let him meet another Spirit.

            Meanwhile, Sanderson “Sandy ManSnoozie couldn’t help but smiling as he directed his streams of dream sand to gently fall over the heads of the kids in the village bellow him. He loved to see their wishes and hopes come to life in their dreams. And this night was no different. Now that he was sure the children of this small American village were asleep he started to gather up his sand to fly off.

            That’s when something brushed against one of the streams. Sandy looked around alarmed at that. No one was supposed to be awake let alone touching the sand streams. That left his greatest enemy Pitch. If the Lord of Nightmares got his hands on the dream sand it would be horrible! With that thought in mind he quickly followed the sand to where the disturbance originated. What he found startled him. A teenager in a rawhide cloak, worn pants, and wearing no shoes and a Sheppard’s hook in hand was stretching as hard as he could to reach the stream of sand just out of his reach. From the dissipating sand that was around him, Sandy could see the teen had just barely reached the stream in his first try. The teen huffed when he failed again and turned his eyes up to the sky. “Hey wind, a little help?” he requested.

            The Four Winds quietly wrapped around him and lifted him close to the stream. The teen’s face lit up as several birds and deer appeared and played around him. Sandy’s fear quickly vanished as was replaced with curiosity. He had never seen this young spirit before and he seemed to be an elemental, meaning he was one of Mother Earth’s creations. As the birds and deer vanished Sandy nudged the strand lower so the teen didn’t have to jump or fly to reach it again. He wanted to see what the young spirit did.

            The stunned look the boy had at that small action broke his heart. How long had this child wanted to do this? Sandy watched as the teen reached up, his eyes closing slightly to memorize the feel of the sand flowing through his fingers before he opened them again. He laughed when rabbits and other small animals appeared this time and they quickly began a game of chase around the frozen lake. As the boy ran and his stick struck the ground, ice appeared in beautiful flowery patterns. The boy looked up happily and froze when he saw Sandy watching curiously.

            Sandy gave the now wary teen a small smile and a wave from his cloud of dream sand. The teen spun around in a circle looking for someone else that Sandy could have waved too before he spun around to face Sandy again. “Can you see me?” he asked hopefully and a bit breathlessly.

            Sandy’s heart was shattered at that. As he nodded he wondered why none of the others had interacted with the young spirit. Surely Mother Nature spoke with her child? The teen’s face lit up happily and with a powerful jump the wind pulled the teen up to join Sandy in the sky. “Wow! I didn’t think anyone other than that creepy Pitch dude could see me! I’m Jack, Jack Frost the Spirit of Winter. At least, that’s what the Moon told me. Who are you?” the teen babbled.

            Sandy smiled and gave a silent laugh, effectively getting the teen to fall silent. With a wave of his hand he pushed the cloud bigger and waved the teen to join him. Jack did after a moment and watched the sand in shock as it formed a mound and a little man next to each other above Sandy’s head.

            Finally figuring out that’s how the Master of Dreams spoke Jack guessed, “Sandman? Is that your name?” Sandy nodded pleased though mentally he frowned. This was the newest Spirit Manny had told him and North. Manny had quietly pushed the two Guardians to find this boy and now Sandy could guess why. Mother Nature didn’t know the young man before him, and had no reason to speak to him. Knowing Nature she was shunning the teen because Manny had created him and not her. “Can’t you talk?” Jack asked, bringing the Sandman’s attention back to the teen. Sandy shook his head and his smile grew. He loved a child’s curiosity. Using his sand he summoned a sleeping child and showed him moving around to give the child good dreams. Jack watched the images thoughtfully before his eyes lit up in understanding. “Your power makes people sleep so you can’t talk or wake them up!” he deduced. Sandy nodded happily and clapped his hands in silent praise. “Can you make anything with your sand?”

            Detecting the challenge in the teen’s voice Sandy gave him a vigorous nod and carefully crafted a basic snowflake. Jack’s smile was as bright as the moon as he made a slightly more intricate snowflake in return. For the next few hours they made more and more unique snowflakes and let them fall over the small village bellow. When Sandy noticed the sun rising he gave Jack a sad look.

            “You have to go don’t you,” Jack guessed softly. Sandy nodded sadly but was surprised when Jack just smiled. “I get it. You have a job to do. I should probably look over these snow storms brewing here. If they aren’t directed they could become blizzards and there is no fun in them.”

            Jack went to fly away when a small hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. He turned back to Sandy curiously.  The small man gave Jack what he hopped to be a loving, gentle, and hopeful smile as he created a miniature duplicate of Jack’s staff of sand. With a push of his power the sand hardened permanently.

            Sandy smiled and offered it to Jack who stared at it in shock. “For me?” the teen asked stunned that someone wanted to give him something. Sandy’s smile grew as he nodded.  Jack stared at him for a long moment before he gently took the staff from him and looked it over in awe. “Thank you. It’s amazing.” Seeing a hole for a chain or cloth at the top of the staff Jack carefully threaded the staff onto the string that held his cloak on him and tied it there. “I don’t have anything for you,” Jack frowned. An idea came to mind and he lit up. He clenched his hand tightly and Sandy tilted his head curiously. Jack had an intense look on his face for a moment before he slowly opened his palm. Sitting on his palm was a replica of Sandy made of pure ice. Jack passed it to Sandy with a big smile. “It will never melt,” the teen explained happily. “Even if you were to go to the sun, it will never change. As a thanks. Later Sandman!”  With that cry Jack leapt off of the cloud of sand and flew away with a whoop. Sandy blinked stunned then smiled. He would keep an eye on the Spirit of Winter and he could always make sure Jack could play with the dream sand. It was the least that he could do for the young spirit. Above them and watching quietly the Man in the Moon smiled pleased. It was a start.


	3. News Travels Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Four finally all learn of Jack's existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m three chapters in and the biggest thing on my mind is, “How to the Big Four learn about Jack? I know how Sandy and North find out, Manny tells them. But what about Tooth and Bunny?” Then it hit me. They have a Guardian Meeting. This is the result. 
> 
> Major mentioning of Viking Mythology.

**Chapter 3**

**News Travels Fast**

 

“Still waiting for cookies!” a booming voice called with a thick Russian accent. Small elves in pointed belled hats ran around franticly before a platter full of cookies was presented to the big man who was observing the workings of his large workshop. “Now, where is Sandy?” he inquired looking up at the fluttering figure of a humanoid/hummingbird creature.

            “I haven’t seen him yet,” the young woman covered in feathers with beautiful hummingbird wings admitted as she flitted two and fro lightly. Her small helpers of the same coloring chattered the same.

            “It’s not like Sandy to be late,” the large rabbit scowled absently as he carefully painted an egg. “What could be taking him so long?”

            Just then a large dragon made of sand traveled through the open window, a gleeful Sandy ridding its back like it was a horse. “Sandy!” Nickolas St. North cried relieved and looked the large creation the man had created over. The details in it were impressive and North committed to his memory. Perhaps it would make a good toy for a child one day. “It is good to see you again.”

            Now that the four well known Legends and Guardian’s of Childhood were assembled and food and drink were passed around by the helpful hands of Yeti’s and Elves they got down to business. “Does anyone have anything new to report?” North asked, starting off the meeting.

            “There are rumors of a new spirit!” Tooth chirped happily as her four fairies took a goblet of eggnog for themselves. The little things didn’t always like sweet things, but North’s eggnog they never could pass up. “They say his name is Jack Frost and he’s a spirit of Winter!”

            “Not a spirit of Winter,” North corrected with a smile. Sandy gave the big swords master a knowing smile and North nodded. Since Tooth brought up the new spirit then they would discuss him. “He is _da_ Spirit of Winter.”

            “Mother Earth finally chose a Spirit?” Bunnymund asked. He instantly didn’t like this new Spirit, and only because of his control of the cold weather. Anyone who _caused_ snow was trouble in his book though he knew snow was necessary. But did it have to interfere with his egg hunts? “About bloody time if you ask me. Jakual left with the other Asgardians decades ago. Winter’s been out of hand ever since and May Flower keeps whining to me about it. Between her and Groundhog they’ve been driving me nutters about holding the season back on their own.”

            Sandy frowned at that and shook his head. Using his dream sand he created the moon followed by a mixing bowl and a snowflake. Thankfully the others got what he was trying to say.

            “Impossible!” Bunnymund scoffed. “The Man in the Moon never would interfere with the seasons let alone create one!”

            But North shook his head. “No, it is true,” he chuckled. “Man in Moon told me and I believe Sandy as well. Jack Frost is Man in Moon’s creation not Mother Earth’s. But Sandy, you have met the boy?”

            Sandy nodded. Using his sand he quickly made a scale image of the teen, complete with the cocky smirk Jack had gained while playing their game and a small snowflake floating over his free hand. The staff was leaned casually on the teen’s shoulder and the whole image showed the teen’s happiness. “He’s so young!” Tooth breathed, her small fingers reaching forward to trace the flyaway hair absently. “I remember this boy! Jack Overland Frost! He lost his last tooth just before his 17th birthday! His teeth are absolutely gorgeous!”

            “He must have been chosen shortly afterwards,” Bunnymund observed looking the image over closely. “He’s the troublemaker messing up my egg hunts then?”

            “Bunny!” North scolded with a small smile. He couldn’t deny that it was true but it was the principal of things. In his mind the old Pooka was far to obsessed with his eggs. “Though I must admit he is on Naught List. He is not bad, just… prankster.”

            Bunnymund groaned at that. “Great, another Loki in the making!” he sighed. “I thought I was through with that when Odin closed the Bi-frost so many decades ago.”

            “You will have to share how many Powers you have meet one day old friend,” North laughed teasingly. Not many remembered just how old the Pooka was. Though Sandy was the oldest Guardian, Bunnymund was the oldest there. Now flustered, Bunnymund went back to working on an egg. He quietly wondered why he had started interacting with humans again. Sandy silently laughed at the flustered Pooka as he made the image vanish.

            Tooth watched the men interact with a smile before she asked, “Has anyone spoke with him?”

            North shook his head along with the others. “MiM should have explained everything by now,” Bunnymund said. Seeing North and Sandy’s suddenly sad looks he blinked at them worriedly. “Hasn’t he?”

            Sandy shook his head. “ _Jack said that the moon gave him his name. From how he phrased it I do not think Manny has spoken to him_ ,” the Master of Dreams replied in written words. “ _Manny will not tell my why he has kept silent to the boy_.”

            “Nor has he told me,” North admitted, crossing his arms. “Though he seems very sad when speaking about Jack Frost.” Stunned silence fell for a moment before North shook his head. “We have other things to discuss! Tooth, how are you doing?”

            North’s distraction worked and quickly their meeting got back on track. Once everyone assured each other that the Magic and Belief that gave them power was strong, that everything was on track, and that no one had seen their arch enemy Pitch Black, Master of Nightmares North offered food and a room for the night if they wished before everyone went back to work. Tooth waved the room away, instantly giving orders to her fairy helpers so that they could collect the teeth of the children of the world. Bunnymund declined as well, grousing that he had chocolate batches preparing for next Easter that he had to tend to.

            Soon it was only North, Sandy, the Yeti’s, and the Elves left in the workshop’s inner workings. Sandy was slowly nursing a goblet of eggnog while North signed off on another room of toys that the Yetis had finished. “Maybe I should make Jack a gift,” North pondered thoughtfully as he stroked his beard. “What would young teen like?” Sandy shrugged, a hand going to the figurine Jack had made him. He had carefully placed it in one of the many pockets of the robe he wore, keeping it close to his heart. What would the sweet, but trouble making teen like? He seemed to enjoy Sandy’s presence more than anything. The two sat in silence for a long moment and far above them the Man in the Moon smiled down happily. It was more than a start. Maybe now his youngest Spirit would find happiness.


	4. Birth of Sweet Dreams, Sandman’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the Sandman come into being?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set hundreds of years before North, Bunnymund, Toothina or Jack are chosen as Guardians.

**Chapter 4**

**Birth of Sweet Dreams, Sandman’s Story**

             The Man in the Moon was worried. He hadn’t seen Pitch for years, but he knew that children needed something more than just the light of the moon to keep them safe. Something or someone who could protect the children when the light of the moon was not as bright as it could be. But MiM was in a dilemma. There wasn’t a spirit he could trust with such a task! Mother Earth was busy trying to tame and corral the seasons and the sprits tied to them. Grim was too dark for such a task, plus he was busy with a war somewhere. He could try the Pooka living close to the core but the poor rabbit was still hurting from losing his race. He thought of the other spirits he and Mother Earth had seen, the Asgardians, the Romans, the Greeks, but none of them were focused on Children as MiM was! MiM let out a frustrated sigh and continued pacing as he attempted to come up with a plan.

            He was passing by his telescope when something the color of gold caught his eye. Always curious MiM tuned to see what the flying object was. To his surprise it was a Shooting Star Pilot! MiM laughed when he felt the star’s magic start granting the wishes of children that had seen it flying past the planet. _What a sweet pilot!_ MiM thought happily.

            He watched the star fly over the planet with a soft smile. But that’s when something went terribly wrong. MiM caught sight of the stray asteroid seconds before it struck the Shooting Star. The impact sent the small ball of light spiraling out of control and it quickly entered the Earth’s outer atmosphere. In the milliseconds to realize that the star was going to die unless something was done and that only MiM even knew something was wrong. Without hesitation MiM threw out a moonbeam to catch the now Falling Star. He knew that by doing so his power would preeminently change the star inside his moonbeam into a spirit of Earth. But to save the kind pilot MiM would do anything. The moonbeam served as a buffer between the star and the atmosphere, slowing it down and keeping it safe as it fell to an unknown, uncharted island.

            The impact still sent sand flying through the sky wildly and the moonbeam shuddered in protest. As the sand settled once more MiM finally got to see the Star. The star was a small, childlike man! With a round face and body the sleeping man looked at peace as he continued to dream. MiM was startled when he saw that the man’s clothing was made by Dream Sand. He hadn’t seen that magic since he had been but a child so many decades ago. That small sign told MiM he had made the right choice. Now all that was left was to wait.

            The magic of the moonbeam fell into the memories and mind of the spirit it was bonding to and sent MiM what it found. The star’s name was Sanderson ManSnoozie and was from a far off constellation. Sanderson loved children, wishes, and dreams and had a very creative mind. He had even crafted the dream sand himself! He was a quite star not by choice, but by battle. But Sanderson didn’t mind. Quite meant sleeping, and that meant dreams! And he never, ever had a bad dream. He loved to use his dreams to make a child’s wish come true.

            MiM took all this information in and smiled as the moonbeam finished bonding to the small spirit. The process had only taken but a breath of time and MiM knew he had to wait for the small golden man to waken. As he watched anxiously, the dream sand began to spread. Slowly, bit by bit, the island Sanderson had landed on became an island of dream sand for it’s owner to use and play with. Finally the small man woke up, blinking up at the moon blearily. “ _You saved me,_ ” Sanderson sent mentally as he smiled up at the giant white sphere that MiM inhabited. “ _Thank you. How can I repay you?_ ”

            MiM’s heart swelled at that. “ _No thanks needed,_ ” was the first thing MiM sent back. “ _But… I wouldn’t say no to help_.”

            “ _Anything_ ,” Sanderson replied with a smile.

            “ _There are children on this world,_ ” MiM explained. “ _Children who are in danger of a man known as Pitch Black, The Nightmare King. He once was a great General of the Golden Age and was known as Kozmotis Pitchiner. But because of the Fearlings who dwell in his body he now seeks to spread fear and darkness. My light and moonbeams can fight the darkness but even I have my limits._ ”

            Sanderson took everything MiM told him in with a small frown. “ _But you cannot spread light all the time. You need someone who can be the light in your place,_ ” he guessed.

            MiM couldn’t help but feed his own sorrow back before excitement took over. “ _Someone like you can do so be the light these children need. The light that comes from dreams. Would you be willing to use the dream sand that seems to like you to give each child on Earth good dreams? Dreams that would help us make this world a place of joy?_ ”

            Sanderson didn’t need to think twice as he smiled up at MiM. “ _Of course! What must I do?_ ” MiM’s smile could have rivaled the sun as he had Sanderson take an oath to protect the children and the magic of Earth made it so that belief and dreams would support the gold spirit. He had his first Guardian of Childhood.


End file.
